Robert Jürgens
Robert Jürgens (ラルフ・ユルゲンス Ralf Jürgens) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the team captain of the Majestics. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Griffolyon. Appearance Not unlike all his team members, he chooses to wear a blue Armour when fighting in official beybattles. Personality He really believes in honor, given that he plays the game honestly and fairly. At first, he preferred to battle independently, yet he learned from team BBA that teamwork was better. Occasionally, Robert comes across as arrogant and rude, especially in his first appearance where he easily trashed other bladers' Beyblades, including Tyson's. don't participate in a battle with no pride but cheer them on and tell them to win. Skills Robert is descended from nobility and has a fighting spirit centuries old that has been passed down for generations. His fighting spirit is strong and made Dragoon look like a tiny lizard in comparison. He also doesn't like to fight a blader twice as he believes once a opponent has been defeated there isn't much reason to fight them again and doesn't see the point. Tyson soon taught him this is not the case and even in a short span of time and even with a weaker fighting spirit victory can still be achieved. Like his other team mates, he is lacking in team spirit and finds the idea ludicrous, but notes it allowed the Bladebreakers to beat their team and was willing to consider the idea if it helped him win. He demonstrated the ability to observe improvements of Blader in their bit-beasts. This was noted when he saw Kai use Dranzer over Black Dranzer's bit in his match against Spencer, noting that Dranzer's beauty and splendor had never been greater because shoose to keep his heart and not give his soul to his grandfather. Other Robert is good at chess. As seen in one episode, beating Johnny. Robert also is a businessman, having built his own top notch arena and dish. Beyblade Robert's Beyblade Griffolyon was passed down to him through his family. Griffolyon is a transforming blade like the rest of the Lyon series of blades. It is a power type light based blade for his high flying blading style. History Robert is the German captain of the European team, The Majestics. His launcher, and weapon, is a flail. He owns a fortress in a secluded area of Germany, which he lets team BBA visit. It was obviously built ages ago and many antiquities decorate the halls and chambers and it even has booby traps. Those are his family's heirlooms. He also has a servant, Gustav. Plot Beyblade: 2000 When the Bladebreakers first met and battled him on the ship traveling from the United States to England, Tyson was overwhelmed by his power and the size of his bit beast, Griffolyon. Robert easily defeated Tyson, humiliating him, but this also provoked the Bladebreakers to want to get stronger while in Europe, in preparation for the championship in Russia. When the Bladebreakers challenged him and the Majestics to a team battle, he accepted but was defeated by Tyson after realizing that bit-beasts and bladers are partners and can work together rather than it being one-sided. He, along with the other Majestics, met with the Bladebreakers in some ruins in Russia to teach them a lesson, at Mr. Dickenson's request, after they were previously attacked by the Demolition Boys. The Majestics then sat in the stands and witnessed the final battles of the Championship, with Robert lending a hand in training Tyson for his final showdown. They also agreed with Judy's backup plan to stop the Demolition Boys in case Tyson was defeated. In the end, Robert jumped at the chance with the other team captains to take on Tyson. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, Robert and the Majestics were defeated during the preliminaries in Europe because Barthez's Soldiers cheated. He, along with Johnny, argued with the opposing team to try to get them to confess their treachery. After failing to get anything out of Barthez, they explained the situation to the BBA Revolution and even supported Tyson in his battle against Miguel. He later watched the final battles of the tournament along with the rest of the Majestics. Robert and the Majestics were shown in a room watching the final battle of the World Championships. In the Japanese exclusive ending he and Oliver are in a tag-team match against Matilda and Aaron. Manga He mainly plays the same part as in the anime but they fight the Bladebreakers in a tournament rather than individual challenges. He and his whole team only fought those with pride. He faces off against Kai and his Dranzer S and wins and says that Kai only fights to win and has no pride as a blader. Kai later gains his Dranzer F and when challenged on his pride shows him his beyblade's scars from training. They then battle with Kai eventually winning the match. Later on when the Demolition Boys interrupt the championship, he and the Majestics don't go with the Bladebreakers since they Beybattles Quotes *"No, alas I am talking to trash." (Robert to Tyson) Trivia *Robert is one of the strongest bladers in the GBA games and when raised to max level is among the top bladers. The reason is similar to Kai. Gallery Beyblade 2000 Robert Launching.png|Robert Preparing to Launch Robert vs Tyson.png|Robert vs Tyson Robert Summoning Griffolyon.png|Robert Summoning Griffolyon 01525.656.jpg robert.jpg Robert Jürgens in Tournament.jpg Robert, Sanguinex, Michael and Lee.jpg|Robert with the other team leaders. Enrique and Robert.jpg tumblr_o9vmphMjaY1ren81to3_250.jpg Robert01.png Robert13.png Robert12.png Robert11.png Robert10.png Robert09.png Robert08.png Robert07.png Robert06.png Robert04.png Robert03.png Robert02.png Robert17.png Robert15.png Robert14.png Robert20.png Robert23.png Robert22.png Robert24.png Robert25.png Robert26.png Robert27.png Robert28.png Robert29.png Robert30.png Robert31.png Robert33.png Tumblr owg66ziVGH1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owg66ziVGH1w4q252o2 1280.png Beyblade G Revolution Robert Jurgens.png|Robert Angry at Miguel 0233333445.jpg|Robert's cameo in G-Revolution Mathilda & Aaron vs Majestics 1.png|Robert & Oliver at the End Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders